Akamiya Natsumi
is one of the main characters in Season Pretty Cure Floret Orchestra! She is also the predecessor of the Summer leader, Floret Beat. Her catchphrase is or Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Her theme color is red, and represents the quarter note. Her powers are around nature, and her main power is fire. Etymology comes from meaning "Bright" or "Luminous", combined with meaning "Temple" or "Shrine". Akamiya means "Bright Temple". is a common female Japanese name meaning "Summer Beauty". Her whole name means "Bright Temple of the Summer Beauty". History Childhood She was stuck in a fancy home all her childhood, since of being in a rich family. After the death of both her parents, she was sent, including her brother, to a special orphanage that takes care of rich kids that don't have families anymore. She is taught to be a good, formal women, when her brother plays football. She escapes a lot when her brother's games are playing. This causes her to get into trouble a lot, not allowing to go to the games, though she still escapes to see him play. Growing up, she still escapes to see his games, but also escapes so she can meet up with her friends and mates from other places. Meeting Cure May TBA Becoming Cure Sun TBA Bio * Name: Akamiya Natsumi * Species: Female * Zodiac: Sagittarius * Blood-Type: B * Weight: 125 lbs * Height: 4'8 * Eye: Green * Hair: Blonde(Natsumi) and Red(Sun) * Problem(s): None Personality She is a loud mouth that is very tough and strong on both the inside and outside. She is also quick-witted and is very flexible in what she does. She is very passionate at times, for both her friends, her brother, and the sport that he plays. She loves soccer and wishes to be in the team, though she can't because of her guardian. She has to live in a rich community because of being related to a rich family, which she hates so much. She hates to act like a formal women, and wishes to be a football player, just like her brother. Appearances In her casual clothes, she wears a white top that only shows one of her shoulders, because of her collar being so wide. The shirt is long-sleeved with a piece of green cloth at the edge of the bottom, going to her skirt. She wears a red skirt that goes down to her thighs, including white shorts, white knee-high socks and black flats. Her hair is down with two hair pins holding up her bangs on her right of her head, with a piece of hair sticking out from her bangs. She also wears a necklace that has a red diamond-shaped gem on it. In her school uniform, she wears a sailor-like uniform with many different features. Her blue collar is more rectangle-like than others, and has a red bow. The collar also has one white strip on the edge. She wears a white half shirt with has puffy sleeves and a pocket on her right of the shirt. Under, is a blue tank-top dress that goes to her knees. There is a white strip at the end of the skirt. Her hair is down with two hair pins holding up her bangs on her right of her head, with a piece of hair sticking out from her bangs. She also wears no-show socks and old-school shoes. For outside, she wears red gym shoes. In her PJ's, she wears shirts and long-pants. Her shirt is red that has dark red music note pattern. The collar is a folded collar with a printed flower on the left side of her. To keep her shirt together, there are 4 buttons going from collar to the end of the shirt. The pants are dark red with the same flower on her left leg on the left side of her. Her hair down with a piece of hair sticking out from her bangs. When walking around, she wears red and black, ladybug slippers. In her winter jacket, TBA In her swim wear, TBA In the movie, TBA As Cure Sun, TBA As Chorus Sun, TBA As Director Sun, TBA Relationships * Samizu Asami: * Chihayashi Kaede: * Opium: * Bamboo: * Ghost Beat: * Floret Apple: Cure Sun is Natsumi's alter ego. In order to transform, she has to have her Red Hymn. Transformations She pulls out her Hymn and starts to sing a small song to activate the hymn, which lasts for a few seconds. After it activates, she says Nature Anthem! to start the transformation. Fire comes out from the Hymn which goes to arms and legs causing her gloves and boots to appear. Fire soon makes her socks appear after. Fire appears again and makes her outfit to appear and grow her hair, turning it red. Vines come out to pull up her hair and decorate it. A green headband and her earrings appear after the vines decorate her hair. She places her Hymn on the center of her chest causing a bow to appear and jewels to appear on her skirt to finish the look. She says her introduction phrase while she finger snaps causing fire to appear before she finishes with a pose. Alter-Transformations * * Attacks * is one of Sun's main attacks. * is one of Sun's main attacks. * is one of Sun's main attacks. * is one of Sun's group attacks. * is one of Sun's group attacks she uses with the Chorus Jewel. * is one of Sun's group attacks she uses with the Nature's Song Book. Music Natsumi's voice actor, Komatsu Mikako has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * Summer Hymn * Sports Duet * Bow or Curtsey(With Asami) * Fun! Fun! Fun!(With Ghost Beat) Trivia * Natsumi's birthday falls to the 15th of December. Therefore, her zodiac is Sagittarius. * Her favorite color is red * Her favorite food is chocolate, and hates bento or many meats. **A reference to Chocolat since of theme color being red, and represents chocolate * Her family heritage is consist of many mansions, shops, malls, and other items overseas, other than japan. Making over billions of yen in months. * She is in love with rock, but is not a big fan of heavy metal. Gallery